calvinandhobbesfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Calvin vs. Basketball
Calvin vs. Basketball is an upcoming The many adventures of Calvin and Hobbes from Season 3. In this episode, Basketball invades Calvin’s neighborhood, and he tries to put things back the way they were. Plot Calvin and Hobbes are taking a walk when they see the courts at Ulysses S. Grant Elementary full of basketball players. Calvin and Hobbes think this is suspicious because between the years of 2000 and 2021, no more then three courts has basketball been played on. Woodrow tells Calvin that he’s the only one not playing, and he’s missing out. Calvin tries to correct him, but sees Isaac and Norman Playing. Later, Calvin is in the treehouse. He says that everyone else expects Calvin to play a sport that’s boring to him. Hobbes says “Well, have you thought of taking basketball OUT of Watterson?” Which gives Calvin an idea for a new plan titled “OPERATION: HOOPS-BE-GONE”. Phase One: Steal All Balls The first thing Calvin does is hang out at the sidelines of basketball courts. When a basketball goes out of bounds, he catches it and takes off. Eventually, Calvin sneaks into the school while the players are gone and takes every basketball they own. He then tells Hobbes to deflate them all and put them in a pile while he prepares for phase two. Phase Two: Saw the Hoops Down A few hours later, Calvin tells Hobbes, who is in the middle of deflating, to take a break so he can help him. At 10:40 PM, Calvin and Hobbes sneak out of the house, head to the courts, and use a hacksaw to saw the hoops off the backboards. The next day, the hoopers, who are still sad about the disseapearing balls, are shocked to see the hoops gone. Meanwhile, Calvin and Hobbes discover that a young man has been giving free watermelon to basketball players, and begin a new phase. Phase Three: Get Rid of the Watermelon Guy While pondering how to find the delivery man, Calvin stumbles upon what he First thinks is an ancient scribe, until Hobbes tells him it’s a phone book. After finding the Delivery Guy’s number, he tracks him down, shoots him with his Army Model 1860 BB Gun six times, and pushes him off a cliff. The guy screams “AND I NEVER DIRECTED A SUNDANCE FILM!!!” Before falling into the river below. Ending After holding a ceremony to celebrate the deflation of the last ball, Calvin and Hobbes sit down to think. Calvin says that by stealing and deflating every ball, sawing the hoops off the backboards, and almost killing the delivery guy, they made the neighborhood liveable again. When Hobbes asks if Calvin is a felon because of OPERATION: HOOPS-BE-GONE, Calvin lists a total of 4 crimes. Suddenly, the police bust in and arrest Calvin. in the van, Calvin thinks Juvenile Hall will be fine until realizing that Moe is his cellmate and all he will be fed is lima beans. Hobbes ends the episode by saying “Um, see you in the next 3-5 years?”. Trivia * Calvin’s Listed Crimes include theft, sneaking out past a curfew, trespassing, and attempted murder. * When Calvin sees that Isaac and Norman are playing basketball, he yells “You’re killing me, Smalls!” Which is a direct quote from The Sandlot.